


The Rise and Fall of the Berlin Wall

by ambrosiaplease



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, ChanKai, College AU, Crack, I will finish this i swear, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform, failed EDM and Posthardcore reference so bear with me, raw and lazily written but my feels are there so its okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/ambrosiaplease
Summary: Kyungsoo likes post hardcore bands just like Jongin while Baekhyun proclaims himself as the EDM prodigy and asked Chanyeol to join him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the usual: another un-beta lazy writing from me  
> (you know you're trash for baeksoo when all the songs you hear can be a potential story for the two of them.)

Song Reference:  
_+_ Fuck the System - Askylit Drive  
\+ Summertime Sadness (Lana del Ray) - Remix by Ryan Hemsworth  
\+ Don't you worry child - Swedish House Mafia  
\+ Deathbeds - Bring me the horizon  
\+ Disappear - Issues  
\+ If I lose myself (One Republic) - Alesso Remix

 

\--

Baekhyun is looking at Kyungsoo mumbling something as he studies his stabilo-massacred notes, he can notice the existence of the neon green highlights at the back of the paper even from a far. Kyungsoo is sitting alone on one of the benches beside their university's gym. Baekhyun is there trying his luck to invite the latter to watch him DJ on the upcoming _Coachella_ -like event of their college department, _Viva YOLO Festival_. He wants Kyungsoo to see him as Mr. DJ who can pull the record on or most likely turn Kyungsoo on. Almost all his friends know that he is obviously head over heels with Kyungsoo but he just shrugs it off because Kyungsoo is ironically, dense even he likes listening to those emotional rock and roll songs with ear-wrecking screams and nobody-loves-me crying noises. He really has an issue with this genre and Kyungsoo being an idiot who ignores him for years now.

 

"Hey, Kyungsoo! you know what? Listening to our setlist that can totally set the roof on fire will lessen your stress from studying. Chanyeol and I will dj at Viva YOLO this weekend. Friendly reminder, Alesana songs are so 2006 and it will just make you sulk and despise life." Kyungsoo stops reading his notes, unplugs his earphones and gives Baekhyun an empty glare. He is not in the mood to deal with this cute little shit in front of him. Yes, he finds him cute but still a little shit who needs to be ignored. Baekhyun was taken aback when Kyungsoo raised his hands. He raises both of his arm as he stares blankly at Baekhyun. The latter is still confused because of Kyungsoo's sudden action.

"What are you doing? You're creeping me out, Soo." "I put my hands up in the air like I just don't care." Kyungsoo replied monotonously. The other man huffs after hearing it. He is definitely stoked at the moment. Did Kyungsoo give him an EDM pun? This can be added to his milestone. _(Kyungsoo made a pun only for me. Circa, March 2016)_

"Leave Alesana alone, you asshat are the one who makes me despise life." He stands up and finds another peaceful place to stay before his break is over. Kyungsoo tries his best to be the coldest human alive in front of Baekhyun. It's better to be like this. Kyungsoo keeps it in his mind. However, Baekhyun can pull some Elsa and not totally bothered by the cold anyway. The important thing is Kyungsoo still acknowledge his existence. He runs and catches up with Kyunngsoo's speed as the latter walks away from him.

"Kyungsoo, why can't you stand my presence but you can listen to all the growls and screams of those emo bands all day?" Baekhyun whines.

"Because they make sense, and you're not." Kyungsoo replies as he plugs in his earphones, maximizes the volume of his iPod and finally walks away from Baekhyun. Kyungsoo is indeed a savage and at the same time, salvation for Baekhyun.

 

\--

Jongin is having a hard time fixing the hi-hats & snares of the old but still kicking drum set when Chanyeol enters the music room.

"How about using all your energy on me with your infamous head-banging drumstick?" Chanyeol playfully teases as he put his launchpad and macbook beside him. He was the one who taught Jongin how to play drums when he was still a part of an indie band last year but he had some change of heart and started to be a DJ.

"How about this cymbals to make some _illest beat-droppin_ mash-up in your face?" Jongin asked Chanyeol back without even looking at him. Jongin doesn't admit until now how sad he was when Chanyeol decided to quit his band, started learning how to dj and got busy because of student council duties. Chanyeol was the reason he wanted to learn how to play drums and join a band.

"Ouch Jonginnie, Is that how you repay your drum instructor? Your rudeness?" Chanyeol asked the younger with a defeated yet low husky voice. Jongin's heart skips a beat. Chanyeol still has an impact on him. He started ignoring his senior after hearing his roommate, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's conversation. March 2015 _"_

 

_"So, you're now telling me that you're quitting from our band? You shouldn't have made _Die Jungs_ in the first place." _

_Kyungsoo is in rage but tries his best to speak in a mild tone even he wanted to strangle Chanyeol for ditching their first live gig and castrate him for quitting. Good thing Minhyuk was there to cover Chanyeol because he sent a message 5 minutes before their gig starts._

_"_ _Sorry Kyungsoo, I really am. But Baekhyun needs my help to organize our college's first ever music festival. I am the Vice President of College of Arts and Sciences, remember? Baek can't do this all alone. Just please don't over-react. Jongdae and Sehun's okay with this. Why can't you?" Chanyeol retaliates. He doesn't want to get killed by Kyungsoo but he can no longer take the things he said._

_"_ _Fine, sorry for overreacting. You can go now. Baekhyun can't do it alone, right?" Kyungsoo enters his dorm and shuts the door leaving Chanyeol behind. Jongin saw Kyungsoo fuming in anger and on the verge of crying because he is too pissed. His sympathy goes for his roommate and close friend. The younger goes to their portable speaker and plugs his iPod. Jongin plays the song Fuck the System by Askylit Drive out loud until they can feel their room shaking because of the bass. Jongin started to jump and bang his head. Kyungsoo just smirk at the younger and join him._

_"The world is not in your hands. Fuck the system a systematic position. We’ve lost our minds Oh, how we love it". Both of them shouted the first stanza with all their might._

_This feels so nice, jamming your hearts out with your roommate who understands you. Kyungsoo said in his mind_

 

"Yes, my rudeness is all yours Hyung. What do you want?" Jongin gives up fixing the drums and stands up. He now losts his focus, thanks to Chanyeol. Chanyeol flashes his cheerleader teeth, and clenching smile that ignites Jongin's sleepy feelings towards the tall senior in front of him. "I just want you to watch me on the 2nd Viva Yolo festival this Saturday. And I will not take _no_ as an answer." Chanyeol said cutely but in a stern voice. Jongin wants to go but he can't because he thinks that Kyungsoo will be disappointed at him. He doesn't want that. Chanyeol saw his face and know what he's thinking. "Baekhyun said he's the one who will invite Kyungsoo. I just hope he will say yes." Jongin laughs after hearing what his senior said. "Hyung, are you freaking serious? Baekhyun and Kyungsoo in one sentence is impossible. You know them more. They're hopeless." The younger said. Chanyeol sighs as he realizes that Jongin was right. He knows that Kyungsoo is still holding grudges from what happened a year ago. He feels really sorry but Kyungsoo's stubbornness is unbeatable. "I know you can't leave Kyungsoo alone but you're the one who decides on your own. If he doesn't want to come then let him be." Chanyeol tried to persuade Jongin again. It's not like that. Jongin wants to know, to feel what makes Chanyeol likes about DJing. He tried to listen to Swedish House Mafia but it's not really his style. "Try to talk to him Jongin. I know he's not that selfish to stop you from going. I'll wait for you on Saturday." Chanyeol breaks Jongin's thoughts. He pats the younger's shoulder before leaving. Jongin sighs deeply. He is caught in the middle like wants to pursue his feeling for Chanyeol but at the same time doesn't want to hurt his best friend's feelings for choosing Chanyeol over him.

 

\--

Chanyeol found Baekhyun sitting on one of the benches at there university ground. He finds it unusual for Baekhyun to stay there in silence. He approaches the president of the student body. "Hey, Pres. B, you're zoning out. Spill!" Chanyeol nudges Baekhyun's shoulder. "Woah, I didn't know I am already zoning out. Nothing much, I was about to invite Kyungsoo to viva yolo but then he said-"

"He definitely said no." Chanyeol didn't make his friend finish what he's going to say. "Baekhyun, you know Kyungsoo more. He is the epitome of stubbornness. I am sorry it was all my fault I guess." He said guiltily knowing how Baekhyun likes Kyungsoo even before but doesn't want to admit because of the hate he received from Kyungsoo.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Chanyeol! that is so not like you! Just so you know, he made a pun only for my ears to hear. I will not tell you what the pun was because it's only for me. And because of that, I am pretty sure he will come to viva yolo this Saturday." Baekhyun smirks in full confidence acting like he already gets the D.

"Fine, then you have 48 hours to make him accept your invitation. I'm counting on your sir. I need Jongin to be there but since this kid is too loyal to Kyungsoo he will technically ditch me like what will Kyungsoo do to you." Chanyeol laughs at his friend. "Don't you worry, don't you worry child, the last thing that you can do now is doubt me." Baekhyun's confidence is also unbeatable just like Kyungsoo's stubbornness.

 

\--

Jongin slowly opens the door of their dorm. The lights are off in the living room so he thinks that Kyungsoo is still out but then he heard some unusual music playing inside the older's room. He is not familiar with the song but Jongin knows this is not the type of music Kyungsoo listens to. He just sit on the couch for a while and rest because he doesn't want to disturb Kyungsoo inside. His phone started to ring and it is Chanyeol on the other line.

"Hey Jongin, are you home?" Chanyeol asked with concern. "Hey Hyung, yes. I just got home." The younger replied with a shy smile. This is first time Chanyeol called just to asked if he's already home. "Wait, Is my ears messing with my head or what? I didn't know you listen to Baekhyun's old remixes. That's Summertime sadness right? Are you preparing yourself for Saturday huh?" Chanyeol can't believe what he's actually hearing on the other line. Jongin was a little shocked. He didn't answer Chanyeol's question right away.

_So that's Baekhyun's remixes? And Hyung is listening to it right now? He has these songs on his laptop?_ Jongin wonders silently.

Chanyeol asked him if he's still on the line. "It's not me. The music is coming from Kyungsoo hyung's room. I really have no idea what's that song but I admit it's kinda soothing." Jongin corrected. He was stoked when he heard a loud laugh with few "omg" in between coming from the other line. "Jonginnie, you should ready yourself too for Saturday because your Hyung will definitely come with you. He is just a little confused. But he will give in." Chanyeol said after he regain his normal pace and stopped laughing.

"What do you mean? Seriously I have no idea what is happening." Jongin asked. He is getting more curious because Chanyeol almost laughed for a minute. "Let me enlighten you Jongin. That is Summertime Sadness remix made by Baekhyun, wow it's even on loop? Baekhyun teased Kyungsoo as his Lana del Ray because he's too dull and dark so he decided to make a remix of the whole 'Born to Die' album, put it in a cute Pororo flash drive and gave it to Kyungsoo on his birthday two years ago." Chanyeol explained enthusiastically.

Jongin is the one who is laughing right now. He remembered that time when Kyungsoo got mad at him when he borrowed that cute Pororo flash drive because he can't find his. So, that was a special gift, now he knows where the anger came from. "You mean to say they were friends for a long time?" Jongin asked him. He still can't believe this.

"Yes. They were. But because of me-" Chanyeol answered sadly but Jongin cuts him off. "It's not your fault okay? How many times do I have to tell you that?" Jongin reassured the older. He doesn't want Chanyeol to think like that. "We both know they have feelings for each other but they are just too stupid and stubborn to admit that."

Jongin didn't noticed that the music stopped playing. Kyungsoo snatched the phone away from Jongin. He doesn't look like he's mad so Jongin's hope is still in tact.

"Park Chanyeol, if you're going to brainwash Jongin might as well get his things here so you can live with him." Kyungsoo said nonchalantly.

"And one more thing, stop thinking that it's your fault. It's nobody's fault. But it can be Baekhyun's fault for being such a douche." Kyungsoo hangs up and gives the phone back to Jongin. Kyungsoo walks to the kitchen and drinks his forgotten iced tea. Jongin follows him to the kitchen and feels a little guilty for what he said.

"I think you know now. Chanyeol is the typical loud mouth. But you like him anyway so do whatever you want with him. Just so you know, I'm not mad at him anymore." Kyungsoo is the one who talks first. Jongin's cheeks started to blush. He didn't see this coming. How come his hyung knows about his feelings for Chanyeol? Is he too obvious? "How about Baekhyun? Are you still mad at him?" The younger asked carefully. Kyungsoo finishes his iced tea before he looks at Jongin. "I'm not mad at him. Not at all." Kyungsoo answered right away. Jongin frowns. Knowing Kyungsoo, being a grumpy man with selfless deeds, he knows that it was all his hyung's facade. Acting like his mad so that he can keep his feelings to himself. Kyungsoo noticed the frown and asked what's wrong with what he said. Jongin just let out his deepest sigh.

"You know what Hyung? you should've sing and dedicate Deathbeds to that Baekhyun guy. And stop acting like you can live alone. You can't even live without that cute Pororo flash drive when I borrowed that without asking your permission first." Jongin said with all his bravery then runs as fast as he could before Kyungsoo kills him. Kyungsoo realizes all what Jongin said when the he is nowhere to be found and already in his room.

"Jongin is so stupid. Baekhyun should be the one who will sing that song to me." Kyungsoo mumbles.

 

Deathbeds intro starts to play coming from Jongin's locked room.

 

_Eyes like a car crash I know I shouldn't look but I can't turn away. Body like a whiplash, Salt my wounds but I can't heal the way I feel about you. I watch you like a hawk I watch you like I'm gonna tear you limb from limb Will the hunger ever stop? Can we simply starve this sin?_

Jongin paused the song. "Remember every time you and I eat near Chanyeol hyung and Baekhyun's table in the cafeteria? Your hawk eyed stare at Baekhyun is scary but the hunger in those stares are real. When will you stop starving yourself from him?" The younger shouted like he's the bravest man in the country. Thanks to his locked door. He then clicks the play button to resume.

 

_That little kiss you stole It held my heart and soul And like a deer in the headlights I meet my fate Don't try to fight the storm You'll tumble overboard Tides will bring me back to you And on my deathbed, all I'll see is you The life may leave my lungs But my heart will stay with you.._

He paused it for the second time. He is just trying to help Kyungsoo so that Chanyeol and him can sing Marvin gaye and get it on without being caught in the middle of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's hide and seek of feelings game. "I don't know if you guys kissed before. But the real deal of this song is don't try to fight the urge to talk to him again like you used to because you will definitely tumble overboard and your feelings will bring you back to that Baekhyun guy" Jongin supposed to play the music but Kyungsoo shouted. He knows his best friend when he is serious and scary.

 

"Open your door while I'm still asking nicely." Kyungsoo knocks on the door twice.

"Fine hyung, I'm gonna stop and go to sleep. Good night." Jongin answered but the bravery dissipated. He realized that what he did was too much.

"Okay, let me call Chanyeol and inform him that he should be here tomorrow to see you on your deathbed. You didn't need to that, Jongin. If you badly want to go there on Saturday no one is stopping you. Don't mind me. You and Chanyeol needs to stop overreacting and start minding your own business." Kyungsoo said it in a serious yet sincere manner.

He really wants Jongin to be happy and of course, Chanyeol too. He doesn't want to hinder their still on hold relationship because of his issue with Baekhyun. Baekhyun is just a part of his past. He sacrificed his feelings for Baekhyun because they were opposite. He guessed that "opposites attract" trope is not suitable for the both of them. They clashed (more like titans). Kyungsoo was never into spotlights and attention while Baekhyun wanted to shine (brighter like Rihanna's diamond).

 

February 2013 _"_

_Soo, Guess what?" Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows as he sits besides Kyungsoo on one of the benches of their university ground. This place is their usual hangout place where they can judge all the students who walk in front of them._

_"What?" Kyungsoo asked not minding his friend's excitement._

_"Nothing much. I just decided to run for presidency and I appoint you as my Vice President. Chanyeol will be our campaign manager. All you need to do is sign this forms so we can submit it after lunch." Baekhyun beams and giggles. He can't hide his excitement. He didn't notice Kyungsoo's disbelief._

_"Baek, are you kidding?" Kyungsoo asked in panic._

_"Do I look like I'm kidding? Of course not! I'm serious." Baekhyun replied but the excitement is gone._

_"You always make decisions by yourself. You didn't even ask me first if I want to." Kyungsoo said firmly staring at Baekhyun._

_"You said you'll support me in all the things that I will do."_

_"_ _Yes, I said that. But that doesn't mean I will do things that you want me to without considering my opinion first. I can support you without being your vp. You know me Baekhyun, you know me. I am not like you who knows how to deal with people's shits everyday." Kyungsoo explained. He is hoping that Baekhyun will understand his sentiments but to no avail, he doesn't._

_"If you can't deal with my shit too then fine! Chanyeol can be my VP. Sorry I forgot that you're not like me. You can just go back to your cave and drown in your own miseries. Imagine, if you become the vp? You're going to put the whole college into mourning sesh." Baekhyun shouts, tears the certificate of candidacy then walks away from Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo is not that surprised. Baekhyun is now angry at him. He can't blame his friend for saying those things. He thinks that he is not a good friend for Baekhyun. So it's better to be this way. Baekhyun have many friends and doesn't need a Kyungsoo with a loser's perspective in the first place._

_"_ _Sorry Baek." Kyungsoo whispers in the air. After that, Kyungsoo distanced himself from Baekhyun. Chanyeol is the only close friend that he has right now. He begs for Chanyeol to not mind the things that happened between him and Baekhyun. All Kyungsoo know now is Baekhyun won as the College of Art and Science's president and Chanyeol as his vice-president for next year. Baekhyun's became busy and forgot Kyungsoo's existence._

 

\--

Jongin visits the venue of Viva Yolo festival at the open field stadium of their university. All of the student council members are busy for their grandest college project of the year. The first music and arts festival under Baekhyun's term was a huge success and they want to make it more successful this year. Almost all the booths for food, drinks and the special spaces for art installations and scriptures are ready for tomorrow's festival.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are on the stage checking the equipment at the DJ booth. Being the president and vice president of college, they set up their launchpads and turntables at the booth because they are the one who will open the festival with their one-hour mind blowing welcoming set as the introduction. Jongin gulped so hard before approaching the two because of Chanyeol's overflowing appeal that can wreck the normalcy in him. Chanyeol is wearing a white muscle tank shirt that exposes those loaded sweaty guns that can shoot him anytime now, paired up with skinny low trashed jeans that just turned him into a modern day Adonis. Jongin is having a hard time walking and had some thoughts to back out and just go home but Baekhyun found him first that also caught Chanyeol's attention.

"Hey! hey! Look what we have here? Chanyeol's baby boy, Jongin" Baekhyun teases.

"Shut up Baek! Wait a sec." Chanyeol punch his friend's arm slightly but Baekhyun overreacts like it's really painful. Jongin, on the other hand, is trying his best to act like he's not affected by Chanyeol's demigod-like presence. They both sit at the edge of the stage leaving Baekhyun alone at the DJ booth for the final sound check.

"So, I'm expecting a good news since you came here by yourself?" The older is the one who breaks the silence first. He sees Jongin's lips curves into a small smile and notices that there was something bugging his most favorite friend.

"A good news and a bad news. Well, you know the bad news is?"

"Kyungsoo will not attend. Yeah, that's bad and we're used to that." Jongin nods slowly. He still feels bad after what happened last night. He still feels sorry for what he did to Kyungsoo, for minding his Baekhyun business.

"And the good news is-"

"You're coming tomorrow even without Kyungsoo." Chanyeol didn't let the younger finish the news reporting.

"Seriously why do you always cut me off? You should know the news and public affairs ethics since you have a sister who is a newscaster. Geez." Jongin lets out his pout that emphasizes his heavenly crafted lips. Chanyeol can't take his eyes on Jongin. He is totally captivated by his cuteness, his pout, his lips that he really want to kiss right now. He is bewitched, starting to daydream about him and Jongin seating on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g until it was interrupted by the human form of bad timing named Byun Baekhyun when he sits between Jongin and Chanyeol.

"Earth calling Park who is currently drooling over his baby boy Jongin." Baekhyun grins flashing his square shaped smile that is not cute in Chanyeol's eyes. Now, he feels like punching the president on his face and hang him on the flagpole instead of their college's flag. Jongin laughs softly. He finds it fun to watch Chanyeol spacing out staring at him. And now that the latter is too annoyed and pissed because of Baekhyun's intervention, he finds it funnier and cute.

"Guys, it's working for the both of you. You just have to admit it to each other. Do me a favor and just....date." Baekhyun said in a serious manner then walks away. He wants his friend to be happy. He knows, and becasue it's too obvious that these two have feelings for each other. And it'll be a waste if they will not be together.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been pending in my laptop for months and supposed to be a one-shot story but I don't know how to end this so I decided to make this a two-shot and think for the ending they all deserve. lol


End file.
